


Trembling

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Undead!Michael, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, demon!Geoff, frankenstein monster!gavin, mad scientist!ryan, spooky scary au, swamp monster!jack, werewolf!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Being undead meant that Gavin’s body doesn’t warm him up like it did when he was alive, which results in him getting cold pretty easily. Good job he’s got a fluffy werewolf boyfriend to keep him cosy.Day 20 of Whumptober 2019 - Trembling





	Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Padalickingood's Spooky Scary AU.
> 
> Spooky scary au in the year 2019? More likely than you think! Seeing as it's October, I couldn't go the whole month without including some spooky bois! Also I refuse to see this au die.
> 
> Enjoy!

Despite Ryan’s best attempts at making Gavin as humanly possible, he still had his flaws. Not being an actual human meant that Gavin’s body didn’t react exactly to how a human’s body should.

For example, his body did a terrible job at keeping him warm when it was supposed to. What made it worse was that it still processed the cold enough to make him shiver, but it was for nothing as it never made him feel any warmer.

His body was alive enough to react to the change in weather around him, but dead enough to not want to do anything about it. It was like it had heard of homeostasis but didn’t realise that it actually had to play a part in it for it to work.

It was what made Gavin hate the winter when it rolled around. More often than not he would sit in front of the fireplace for most of the season, and whenever he had to go outside he wore more layers than he could count.

His boyfriends certainly tried to help with the situation as well, but some of them were better at it than others.

Michael, being someone who also wasn’t quite alive, just brought along his own coldness with him, but he at least had the benefit of not being able to feel it. However, even though he couldn’t cuddle him, Michael would still provide Gavin with blankets or let him steal his coats for extra layers.

Jack was similar. He could at least provide a bit more bodily warmth, but instead of cuddling his speciality was making Gavin amazing hot drinks and food that could keep him warm from the inside.

Geoff and Ryan were funny. They were warm enough that if Gavin wanted to, he could snuggle up to them and calm his shivering for a bit. But he always felt bad as they would just end up feeling cold after some time as well, so he would try and avoid coming to them for warmth when he could. Although, Geoff would still light the fireplace for him with a simple flick of the wrist.

Ray, however, was the best when it came to looking for someone warm, especially when he was in his wolf form. He seemed to have too much heat to know what to do with, so he didn’t mind if Gavin was cold and shivering and wanted to snuggle into his thick fur for a little while.

It was currently the middle of Winter, and as usual Gavin was sitting on the sofa with the fireplace blazing across from him. Michael had already given him a number of blankets for him to nestle into and he hugged them close.

Even with the fire and blankets, he was still trembling where he sat. Although, he didn’t have to wait long until he heard the patter of paws making their way across the wooden floors, and Gavin twisted in his seat to see Ray as he entered the living room.

“Ray!” Gavin said excitedly and began to scooch over on the sofa to allow room for Ray’s huge wolf form to climb up next to him.

Ray didn’t reply, although in his wolf form it’s not like he could, and instead bumped his head against Gavin’s to get him to lie down on the sofa.

Gavin complied and Ray followed. Soon they were both stretched out across the length of the sofa, with Gavin sandwiched between Ray and the cushions and Ray almost hanging off the edge.

Ray moved his head so that Gavin could nuzzle his face into his neck. Gavin let himself be buried in the man’s fur and closed his eyes.

Between the wolf he was cuddling and the blankets that were still draped over him, he felt the trembling stop and he started to warm up a bit. He was so comfortable in his warm cocoon that he started to drift off to sleep, and the last thing he felt was Ray place his own head on Gavin’s to pull him close before he was dragged into the realms of sleep.


End file.
